Scuba scared
by SALLYSAYSRELAX
Summary: Prompt: always so fucking tight for me


"Always so f*cking tight for me."

"Henry?" Elizabeth spoke softly just outside the fitting room as she heard her husband swear.

There was no reaction, so she withdrew the curtain a bit and peeked inside.

Henry was standing in front of the mirror, desperately looking down at his crotch.

"I can't wear this, can I?" He threw his arms up and let out a puff of air as he watched her through the mirror.

"Yes, you can, honey." She stepped inside the changing room stall of the swimwear store and made sure the curtain was closed again. Then she turned around and eyed her husband's middle section. "The size seems right, it just looks weird with your boxers still on underneath." She rolled it up so it seemed as if he was just wearing the speedo.

"See."

"Babe, I just don't think I'm a speedo-type-of-guy."

"No, you're not, but it'll be much easier to get into your scuba diving suit with a speedo rather than a swim short."

"Maybe I'm not a scuba-diving-kind-of-guy either," he sighed.

"Come one, Henry, we've been over this. I really want to go scuba diving with you. It'll be so much fun, I promise."

He could not say no to her but he was not looking forward to getting his certificate and undoubtedly making a fool of himself at times. Let's not mention the fact that he was particularly terrified of the depths of the ocean he was going to explore.

"Why don't I go back out there and find you some new shorts as well?" Elizabeth suggested in order to make Henry feel better.

"Maybe you can grab some bikinis and try them on here with me."

"I've got one right here, I know my size, no need to try it on. Be right back." She spanked his behind just before she disappeared out of the stall. Henry took off the speedo, eyed the black fabric questioningly and sighed loudly once more.

Half an hour later, they were heading back home with their swimming gear stowed away in the trunk of their Ford. Henry was driving and Elizabeth was sitting next to him, looking out of the window as she tried to sing along to whichever tune was playing on the radio. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't, so he didn't. Henry continued the ride in silence, and Elizabeth was being tone deaf as ever.

"Babe," Elizabeth somewhat yelled from inside the closet.

"Uhu?" Henry asked absentmindedly while deciding which books to take with him.

"Why is your speedo still in the back of the closet?"

"Sh*t," Henry thought.

"Elizabeth, I-" he watched as she appeared out of the closet and put it neatly in her suitcase.

"Did you pack your swim shorts?"

"That I did," he answered honestly, he figured it was now or never.

Elizabeth was going non-stop packing her belongings for their vacation.

"Elizabeth, I'm scared."

She stopped and turned to face her husband, his face all pale. "Terrified even."

"Of what?" she asked in a slow voice.

"It's just… Look, I'm really looking forward to going on vacation just the two of us, but this scuba diving thing, you know, it's got me all freaked out."

"Henry," she whispered as she went to stand beside him next to their bed. She took his hand and held his little finger with her entire hand.

"Since when is my marine guy afraid of anything?"

"Ha," he chuckled, "you'd be surprised."

"Henry, you're never afraid of anything, why is this scuba diving thing getting to you? You've swum in the ocean with me several times and you never said anything."

"It's not about the water per se, I'm not afraid of the ocean if that's what you're thinking. It's about the depth and the possibility of not managing getting back to the surface."

She eyed him as it finally dawned on her. "Honey, could this have anything to do with Tommy?"

"No," he sighed."Maybe," he whispered a bit later as he sat down on the bed, his shoulders slumped.

"Oh, Henry," she took his hand. "You should have told me this was about Tommy."

"I don't want to ruin your vacation. You have your mind set on this…"

Elizabeth interrupted him. "This is not my vacation, Henry, it's our vacation, and if you're not going scuba diving, then, baby, neither am I."

She pecked him on the lips before standing up, taking the speedo from the suitcase and disappearing back into the closet.

"Pick out some extra good books for me, will you?" she yelled from inside the closet.


End file.
